The Thanksgiving That Almost wasn't-A Thanksgiving Crossover Speical
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Peter Griffin gets to tell the story about Bart Simpson gets to find out of what's going on during the week before thanksgiving, as he and his friends and family might get to the bottom of this.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever thanksgiving episode and we're going to make this story as they could following as they could follow:

1:This involved that Lisa and Sam are Vegetarians  
2:This has evolved that has the first thanksgiving story to be explained  
3:Thanksgiving has been included as they could possibly as they notice about it  
4:Bart Simpson's 15 years old in this story like others  
And Finally, 5:No Turkeys were actually harmed in the making of this story.

We open the story as we get to see Peter Griffin as the host as he gets to enjoy a nice open fire. "Oh, hi everyone, I'm Peter Griffin, you may know me as Peter Griffin from the highly rated adult show _Family Guy._ " As he gets to walk to the kitchen. "Thanksgiving is that wonderful time of the year is where families get to take a day off from their usual jobs and school days and hoping that we could be that best time ever, and as we speak, I think that Thanksgiving that could be that quite simply had to be special." as he gets to pull an book off the book shelf.

Chapter 1: Turkeys has all gone.

"Now, let's get started with our started so shut up and listen." as he gets to open up the book. "The Thanksgiving that almost wasn't but I don't think that it could be that thanksgiving but we can enjoy it anyway, by me, Peter Griffin." as he gets to open up the book.

"It all started when Bart Simpson had to wake up on a week before thanksgiving, of which that he could be that quite as he was going to feel that quite as he gets to make sure that he gets to be making it as they could see it."

As the alarm rang, he knew that he that he was going be that he was going to brush his teeth, took a shower and even get to be that enjoying his breakfast.

"Ahh, there's nothing like breakfast to start off the day." he said to himself as he gets to take a look at the calendar. "Aye Crubmra, Thanksgiving's a week away!" As he gets to feel that he gets excited about it. "I got to make it though my grocery shopping!" as he gets to visit his good neighbors the Riveras.

"Manny, wake up!" shouted the elderly senior known as his grandpapi also known as the evil villainous Puma Loco. "Oh Dad, why do I had to wear this?" Asked Manny as he's dressed as a pilgrim. "You know that Thanksgiving isn't until a week away."

"Oh Manny, you look so good in that Pilgrim suit." said Maria as she gives her the cheeks as Bart came in. "Good Morning Riveras!" said Bart. "Thanksgiving's a week away and you know that means?"

"It means that we're going to be having Turkey for dinner!" Said Puma Loco. "That's right and the best part, I think that we need to make sure that we're going to make it as they could possibly see."

As he gets to make sure that quite as they could know it as they could learn that it was going to make sure about it. "I'm going to visit my family this thanksgiving weekend so I could spend time with my family."

As Bart gets to see that he might get to make sure that he was going to make it as he could make it as he could notice about it. "Now, I'm going to go grocery shopping so I Could be making it as I could make it as seemingly as possible."

"Oh don't you worry about it Bart Buddy, I'm not to take over a thanksgiving dinner as possible." as Manny laughed, as he made it evil as a background of flames back in there.

"Yeah, well good luck with that." said Bart. "Now Mr. Rivera, I Think that you're going to make sure that I'm going to the grocery store in order to be that we could possibly as they get to make sure that they get make it as they could make it."

"Think nothing of it Bart, we, the riveras are experts at thanksgiving and there's nothing to it." as Bart smiles. "Well, off to get my grocery store shopping."

As Peter narrates "As Bart gets to the grocery store, he as to gets some groceries for $300.00 as he gets to make sure that he gets to make the best thanksgiving ever as he gets to make it as he had to spend on his money as he gets to make sure that he was going to allow it as they could notice when he might had to allow that he follows his list as possible."

"Okay, I got my groceries and all that I had to do is to get an Turkey." as Peter narrates it "And just like that, he saw that he saw a bunch of turkey as he gets to be that he's going to use it as citizens of Miracle City ran into it, so they ran to it as he was trembled and tumbled. "Oh boy, I keep forgetting that I'm not in Springfield anymore." as he sees the very last turkey.

"Whoa baby! The last turkey!" as he gets to make it as he could get, he was too late, he got it with a girl with a frizzy afro hair. "What? I got to have a turkey!" she said as she left. "Aye Crumbra, what am I going to do now?" he asked himself, then he got an idea.

Later after he got home, he knew that he had to call an turkey delivery service as he gets to sure that he gets it. "Uh, Hello is this the turkey delivery service?" as the guy on the phone said. "Yes, I Would like to place an order." as the guy tell him that he's out of turkeys. "Oh, Okay, I understand, thanks." as he hang up. "No Turkeys?" he asked himself. "What kind of a turkey delivery service has ran out of turkeys?" As gets to rub his chin.

Back in Springfield, he knew that he could be that quite as they could go for thanksgiving. "Homer do you have to make it shallow?" Asked Marge. "What do you think that could be that quite as they get to make as possible?"

"Come on Marge, last thanksgiving, I think that could be that it was going to seen that quite as they're going to learn anything from last year? It Selma's fault, not mine." as he get to fell on the ground as he stands up as he gets to count the turkey papers. "Okay, here we go here, 10 turkeys, no problem." as they hear a doorbell ring, they get to see that he got a letter from Bart."

"Oh, it's a letter from Bart." as he gets to open from Bart.

 _Dear Mom and Dad,_

 _I went out grocery shopping and it seems that I was this close about getting the last  
the last turkey, as I got home and put away those groceries, I called the Turkey Delivery Service and they ran out of turkeys, but you two happen to order one so I hope that you're going to make sure that  
you're going to use it so we need to make sure that we're going to celebrate turkey day and such._

 _Sincerely yours_

 _Bart._

As they get to see that Bart is in a turkey day rush as he seems that he could be that quite as they get to notice about it. "Oh, I think that Bart is having Turkey Day troubles." replied Homer.

"Oh Poor Bart, at least that Thanksgiving's a week away." said Marge.

Back at Micrule City, Manny said to him, "I'm sorry that you didn't get your turkey, but I'm sure that the grocery store will restock tomorrow morning." as Bart asked his neighbors. "What's this world coming too?" asked Bart as Maria looked at him. "I ordered that Turkey Delivery service, and then they ran out of turkeys." as he gets upset.

As we get back to Peter. "But the very next day, Bart learned that Manny was right, the turkeys have been restocked, and then in no time at all, Bart went down to the grocery store once again as he gets to see what was going on."

"What's going on?" asked Bart. "Did you hear, all the turkeys have been gone mysteriously disappeared so we had to come back and buy some again."

So Bart had to see that all the turkeys have been restocked, like Manny said.

As the manger switch from "Sorry we're closed" to "Yes, we're open", the customers ran to get their turkeys as Bart has got it this time. "I did it, I beat the rush!" as he get to pay for it, he was happily had to take it home. "Okay, I got the turkey." as he sees Officer Sudaez, Frieda's Father. "So, big day in six days." said the officer. "Yep, I think that we're going that we're going to have great thanksgiving day." and so as Bart gets to take his turkey home, he had to pay Manny and Frieda a visit in school.

Stay tuned for Chapter 2.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Strangest Turkey Mystery

As Bart gets to attend of what might happen if there could be that quite as they get to be that it was going to be that all of the turkeys had to keep had to disappear without a trace, that is until they had to make sure that they get to figure it out.

"Bart, what is it?" asked Marge. "It seems that all of the turkeys that seems to make sure that they get to figure it of how much that seem to bet that could from it was going to be that quite as they had to make sure that all of the turkeys had to disappear as such."

As Bart might get to figure it out, he knew that he heard Lisa. "Yes, yes, did you hear? All of the turkeys have gone loose!" as she said excitedly.

As she gets to get downstairs as she gets to make sure that she was going to feel like it. "Did you hear? All of those turkeys had gone off and made their own land!"

"What?" confused Bart, Homer and Marge. "Don't you see, it seems that Turkeys gets to be that they get to roam free and such!"

"Lise, I don't get it, why are the turkeys get to run away? I mean that it's not every bird's nightmare to be stuffed and eaten." As Bart might get see that it was going to make sure that all turkeys had to be disappearing.

Back at Miracle City, "I'm going to see that if all turkeys got to do about it," as Rodolfo lowered his eyes. "that is if Grandpapi haven't took it all." as Jorge, Rodolfo's Papi, Manny's Grandpa came in. "Well you know that all turkeys might had to be making it for thanksgiving and that's what we need to make sure that it was going to make it as they could follows. "I'm innocent as a newborn baby, honest!" as he used his dad's hands to touch his Bronze boots of truth. "I was sleeping for the past 10 minutes." as he leave off his hands.

"But if you didn't do it, then who or what did?" as he heard the phone rang as he picked it up. "Hello?"

 _"Mr. Rivera, I think that my sister is happy that all of the turkeys have run away, have you turn on your local news?"_ asked Bart on the phone. "Well, that's what I'm about to do."

As he turn on the news, the news had to report. "And that's how El Tigre saved the day from that heist 2 weeks ago." as Jorge looked at him madly as Manny chuckles nervously. "In other news, it seems the main course of thanksgiving dinner is turkey, or so we thought." as the news lady gets to show some disappearance. "It seems that all turkeys have gone missing so we had to find out of what went wrong."

As she gets to report to Dr. Butterman. "And as I speak that All of the turkeys has gone missing, we can't have a thanksgiving dinner without a turkey." As she pulled her microphone. "That is a strange Mystery as we get to speak.

And so, they had to see that they're going to be that quite as they get to be that it was going to see that quite as they get to figure out was going on here. "This doesn't make any sense." Manny replied. "Why would turkeys disappear on 6 days before thanksgiving?" as he gets to rub his chin.

As Frieda gets into the scene. "Manny, all of the turkeys has gone missing!"

"Yeah, that's what we're trying to figure it out, so they had to make sure that they get to make it."

"So all the turkeys have gone missing?!" shouted Homer. "That's what happen Homer."

"Yeah, isn't that great?" asked Lisa. "as they could feel to be free, and they got make sure that they get make it as that as they get to feel like it."

"Oh, don't worry guys, I got a turkey in the oven." said Marge as Bart sighs in relief. "Then it got up and ran away."

"What?!" said Bart as he fainted.

In the KND World, It seems that Numbuhs 2, 3, and 5, get to find out that they're going to reveal something. "Well guys, Thanksgiving's just 6 days away and you know that means?" as he gets to open up his plate as he reveal a picture of a picture. "I Bet the real turkey has gone missing."

As his friends get to scream at the top of their lungs, and in the Rugrats/All Grown Up Universe, Stu and Didi and Dil screamed, and all of the cartoon worlds are screaming because their turkeys has gone missing.

Find out next chapter as we get to figure it out of what happen to all of those mysterious turkey disappearances.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and try not to end up like are cartoon friends, also have a nice day as well.

Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Turkeys Have Gone Amuck

As Bart gets to see that he noticed that he gets to show that he gets to make it as he gets to notice it as he learns that he wasn't going to take this done so easily, as he gets to see that quite as he gets to find those turkey.

When he gets to see it, he noticed that he sees that all of the other cartoon worlds had to Thanksgiving turkey.

"Oh boy, this ain't looking good." said Bart. "What are we going to do?" Homer replied. "Everyone knows that you can't have a thanksgiving dinner without a turkey!"

"Well I'm sure there's a mysterious reason." said Marge. "After all, I think that it could that it was going to be that it's just all part of the _Twilight Zone_ show."

"Don't be too sure, I think those turkeys could be the reason that it was going to see that quite it was going to believe that it was going to believe in the skies in the planet turkey." said Bart.

"Actually, you're right Bart." said Lisa. "Huh? Confused Bart. "Don't you see? This is how they get to around such a place as Planet Turkey as they as would get to follow as they might as they get to their home planet."

"What are you talking about? I just made that place up!" said Bart. "To you, but to me, I think that it could be going into 7.3 Million light years away." said Lisa. "What? Lisa, that's ridiculous!" said Marge.

"I don't know, but true or not, I think that it could be that up high in the space." as they looked up into the sky.

Back in Miracle City...

"Oh boy, I think that since Bart went back to his family for thanksgiving, I believe we're going to have a turkey dinner of your own." as the doorbell rang, Rodolfo gets to open the door as he sees the delivery man. "You Rodolfo formally known as the White Pandera?" he asked in Mentone voice. "That's me!"

"I just came here to tell you that your check bounced." he said. "What? you don't understand, I ordered a turkey and what's what I ordered, a turkey!"

As the delivery man show his check that literality bounced. "So you have a problem with that?" he asked.

"No, I don't." as he lift his hat as he said "Try to have a happy thanksgiving." as he leave. "No thanksgiving turkey?!" as Maria hyperventilating like crazy! "Wait, maybe there could be a possibly." said Frieda. "What if those turkey are mystically disappear without a trace and come back as a robot?" she said. "Frieda, I find baloney." said Manny. "Do you think that there could be such a thing as a turkey robot?"

"Maybe," said Frieda. "just maybe." As they get to think that they're going to believe that it could be like it.

As Manny and Frieda are walking to school, they seem to talk about the disappeared turkeys. "I'm just saying, do you think that it could be that they could gone as a gigantic robot?" said Manny. "Live and learn Buddy, I think that it could happen."

"Yeah, in a million thanksgivings." as they get to see a turkey. "Hey, that's one of the turkeys that mysteriously disappeared." as Frieda pointed out. "Yeah, and there's another one." Said Manny as he pointed another.

As they get to see that they might to see that that they're turkeys as they get to see that they're a bunch of them. "N-n-nice turkeys." as Manny gets to look back. "Let's get to a little turkey as we get to school quietly." as they get to go there quietly as they could feel as they could.

"Remember, if they could get to the classroom, no turkey will get to know." Frieda Whispered as they gently as they could as Chakal slam the door and said "TURKEYS!" as they get to run amuck!

"Now why did you go and do that for?" Angrily asked Manny. "What? I like to see that Turkeys to run all over the entire school as Manny gets turn into El Tigre as he gets to save the entire school from a crazy turkey invasion as his mom gets into him. "Manny Rivera, I thought I told you not to pester all of the turkeys!" as she gets to back to the library, as she stopped herself as she realized as she screamed "TURKEYS! IN THE SCHOOL!" as she hyperventilating, she was running in the halls as Manny gets to save all of the turkeys.

As all of the turkeys take Maria away, Will Manny get to save his mom in time, and is Lisa's right about Planet Turkey?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please leave some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bart's Theory

It was that until they get to take Maria away as Manny get to take her as they could see like it as they could feel like as they could get it

That is he's going to save his mom before they could use her as they could use it.

As Bart and his family gets to the school, they get to make see they that all of the turkeys are surrounded Manny's school. "Aye Crumbra, it's a school full of turkeys!" as they get to gobble gobble as they could as they could get as they get to make sure about it. "STOP!" as the turkeys stopped. "What's wrong with you turkeys? You kidnapped her so you could get so you get prevented yourselves to get eaten?" as the turkeys looked as he gets to noticed as he gets to notice that he was going to feel that they continue the rampage.

"Way to go Bart," said Homer. "I Hope that someday that you're going to see that all turkeys that could be that quite as they get to simply as they could be."

"Yeah, a real turkey stampede." as Marge laughed, they took her too. "Hey Stop, Stop!" as they turkey gets to the stadium, they get to see as they could see that quite as they're going to feel about it. "What do you want from us?" demanded Marge. "We never did anything to you expect eat you." replied Maria.

As they get to see as they get notice that they're going to notice as they get to feel like it.

As the Simpsons, Manny and Frieda gets to see Marge and Maria a bunch of turkeys, they knew that they could feel as they get to possibly as they get to learn of how much.

"You know, I have a theory." said Bart. "With all of those turkeys that get to much, I bet that they could see as their eyes that could turn over to me."

"Bart, that's Cheetahs!" replied Lisa. "What makes you possibly had to think about that?"

"Trust me, I know what to do." as he gets to walk up to a turkey as they get to make sure that it could be as they get to Bart. "Hello turkeys, it is I, a cartoon boy named Bart Simpson, and I think that we could be that it was going to be experienced as they could feel as you wanted to know!" As one of the turkeys run into Bart, he get hit by that by the wall

"I think that Bart shall work on his theories a little better." replied Homer.

"Marge, you and Mrs. Rivera need to come with El Tigre if you two want to live!" as they grab El Tigre's hands, they get to get out of the stadium.

As they could get it as they could follow as they might had to get it as they could possible as they might had to make sure that they get see that they're going to learn that they get to notice is as they head back to the Riveras Residence. "This doesn't make any sense." said Bart. "Why would a bunch of turkeys rebel?"

"I think those turkeys might get to be from Planet Turkey." said Lisa.

"Planet Turkey?" Exclaimed Manny. "Lisa, wake up and smell the roses, there's no such place as Planet Turkey!" he said.

"What if Lisa's right though," asked his Mom. "What if there is a such a place as a Turkey planet?"

"You too Mom?" asked Manny. "You think that it could be that it was going to feel like there's going to be that quite such nonsense."

"Mmm, Planet Turkey." as Homer gets to feel hungry.

"Mom, I don't get it, why would there could be that there's going to feel that it was going to feel that it was a lot of turkeys if they're going rebel?" Asked Bart. "I mean, it just make no sense." as he gets to sit on the couch.

Meanwhile, it was that Suzie and her sister Alisa gets to do some grocery shopping. "Gee, this is going to be the best thanksgiving dinner ever." said Alisa.

As they get over to Miranda, whom she's going to use a turkey. "Oh, hello Miranda, how's the police business?"

as she turn around she said. "Would you like to know? I Think there's going to be a turkey invasion and they want to take back at all of the turkey."

"Well, just in case, we would like to get a turkey." said Alisa.

"Are you kidding me? You're not going to get a turkey." refused Miranda. "Oh please? It's the only way that we could handle!"

"No it's not!" said Maranda cross her arms.

As the Carmichael sisters keeps begging them, she shouts. "ALL RIGHT! just no more begging!" As she pulls off a turkey off the machine.

"Oh Hello Turkey, would you like to come to our thanksgiving at us?" As they get to take the turkey home.

Bart begins to shudder. "Hey, why did you shudder?" Asked his dad Homer. "I got a feeling this ain't going to end well."

Find out what happens if there's a another turkey came to Manny's door.

Closing Note: And to find out who Miranda is, it's Miranda Killgallen from "As Told By Ginger".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: We Came From The Planet Turkey

As the Simpsons and The Riveras gets to see of how much as they get to look at the turkey as they get to make sure that the Turkey that get to be more interesting as they find it. "I Don't get it, I don't that that turkey that could be strangle effected." said Homer.

"I Think that Turkey that could be that find out that it's not like the ones from Manny's School." said Rodolfo.

"Stand back, I think that I could be that I could understand that turkey." as Bart gets to take a look at it. "Hello Turkey, do you understand me speaking English?" he said to the turkey. "Why yes, I believe that I Do, I Understand completely." said the turkeys as the families got surprised. "The Turkey talked!" Replied Frieda. "Yes, I did, and just to make sure that it could be that quite as they wouldn't notice at your planet."

"Our Planet? What are you talking about it?" asked Homer.

"My name is Thomas, but my friends call me Tom for short." he introduced himself. "Oh, that's right Tom Turkey, it make sense!" replied Frieda.

"Yes, and I came your planet in order to make sure to be safe from your holiday you called 'Thanksgiving'."

"Our planet? What do you mean our planet?" asked Maria. "Yeah, you better give us an explanation." Demanded Homer.

"We came from the planet Turkey and we seem to make it as they could feel the same as your planet, by living it." as Lisa laughed. "Told you."

"Come in and I'll tell you a story."

(Tom's POV)

For you see, I believe that we turkeys lived peacefully in our planet as we get to see, one day, I get to be invited to be an astronaut as they get to be that I get to be on space, as I get to kiss my wife and 2 kids goodbye as we get to make sure that quite as they get to be sure that I return, but as they rocket gets blasted, I was landed on earth, I see that I could that your planet could be a peaceful place so I Think that it could be that quite as they get to make sure that it was a planet that I won't forget, and just to make things sure, I think that we're going to learn that it could be that it was hard to believe that your planet was taking some turkeys, I don't understand of why do you want to eat us, but I think that you're going to see that quite as they get to make it as possible.

(End POV)

"Oh I get it, what you're saying that you want to make all turkeys to be saving us." said Homer.

"That's right, and I do have to think that quite as they get to show that it was a living way it was a saving of all the turkeys before it's too late."

"I just hope that somebody else felt that same way." said Marge.

"Me too Mom, Me too." at they look up.

Back at the Carmichael sisters, they get to believe that quite as they get to show that they get as they're going to learn that the turkey's got a n ew home.

"Okay Mr. Turkey, you're going to make yourself at home and I believe that you're going to quite as they get to look at the turkey. "Okay sis, our next step is to cook the turkey." said Alisa.

"And how are we're going to do that?" asked Suzie as she gets to show a picture of a turkey cooked and roasted. "All that I want you to do is to go from that," As she pointed out the turkey. "is this." as she pointed the picture.

"Oh, that turkey." as Suzie gets to realized that she's not going to do it. "Alisa, are you blind? I'm not going to cook a turkey!"

"Okay, Okay, you just need to get more closely." As she gets to do that, Alisa gets to look at the turkey as she looked closer as she sees tears in a turkey's eyes as they get to see that they're going to notice that turkey's helpless. "See Alisa, not so hard now, isn't it?" As she cried "I'M HUNGRY!"

Back at the Riveras Residence. "Gee, You think that quite as they could notice about all turkeys." said Bart.

"Well, I think that it could be that quite as they get to see that quite as they get to feel about a turkey as get to see that as they're going to learn that it was quite as they're going to hopingly as they would notice about it."

"So many reasons, what are we're going to do?" asked Frieda. "Don't you worry Frieda, I think that we're going to show that it could be that quite as they get to survive as they gets a chance to do so."

As Peter Narrate. "It wasn't long before that it was the day before Thanksgiving, that everyone gets to see that Mariana's going to announced it. "Quiet, quiet everyone, it's time to pull the turkey!" as she gets to that machine as he looked into her watch. "Okay everyone, it's time to get a turkey, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," as she pull the cord. "Happy Thanksgiving!" As nothing but feathers came out. "I Don't understand, there could be a bunch of turkeys." as they get to throw some tomatoes at her.

Will the Carmichael Sisters get to save their turkey? Will Bart and his family and the Riveras and Frieda to get the turkey back to his home planet and how will thanksgiving are going to go down?

Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Turkey Crisis

As they get to figure out of what happen, they get to see that they get see that they're going to see that they could notice that was to see that it was for the first time that they would never get to hope that their turkey friend as they get to get them.

"We need to make sure that we're going to need a plan that a plan so we're going to get him back to that planet." said Lisa.

"But how, all that we need to do is that people who needs that turkey so badly!" as they get to think about it as they get to notice it as they had to feel as they had to think about it when they're going to try as they could.

"I try to think at something but nothing came up." said Marge. "I've been thinking," said Maria. "What if we could find other turkeys and get tom to be leader?"

"You think that might work?" asked Homer. "It's worth a shot." replied Maria.

"Listen, I Don't know how to past all of the people as they could see that," as the others frown. "But my Grandpapi has a sombrero." as they smile, Manny was on to something.

Later, as grandpapi gets to take them as they get to find turkeys. "Now Manny, are you sure that you're going to find that we're going to find other turkeys?" he asked. "I'm sure."

As they get to landed on the Carmichaels residence as the backyard. "Now, we need to find that turkeys as we get to find them." As Marge points out. "There's a turkey." as there's one. "And another one!" Rodolfo said as he pointed another as Homer screamed. "Oh the world has taught turkeys how to multiply like rabbits!" as there a bunch. "Now we run into the house." as they get to do that, they get to see that Marge closed the door.

"I don't understand it, how on earth there could be so many turkeys in this place?!" screamed Maria as she breathes like crazy.

As Suzie came down. "Guys, did you see there are a bunch of turkeys?" she asked. "Yeah, there are a lot of them and they could be that quite as they get to see that it was more then just one after all."

As they the families slowly turn around, they get to see that they get to see another. "Well, son of a gun, a turkey." Suzie replied as she's another one. "And other."

As Alisa gets to feel upset as they get as they see a bunch of turkeys. "Oh Alisa, there are a bunch of turkeys." as she sees that she could notice as was simply as she gets to see that.

"Oh boy, we're in it for it now!" said Bart as there's a news report on TV. _"This is Norbert Beaver With the Cartoon Network News!"_ as the Cartoon Network news gets to see highlight of The Powerpuff Girls beat up those bank robbers that disguised as them, another highlight shows that White Pandera beat up _his_ bank robbers, and a third one of a 10-year-old Bart Simpson destroyed a stage set as we head to the CNN Logo, as we go to Norbert. "This is Norbert Beaver and today we have a report called 'Turkey Crisis' So we had to make sure that local resident Maranda Killgallen as she got this thing to say." as the news reports goes to her. "I Think that those turkeys had got nothing to about it but seriously, it wasn't my fault." as they get to her as they attack her.

"Aye Crumbra, this is horrible, how are we going to do something about it?" as Lisa thinks about it as she said "You're lucky, I think that we could call my friend Sam Mansion, at least she'll know what to do." Later after Sam arrived. "So, you want to save thanksgiving?" she asked. "No problem, I could give out my secret weapon." as she brings out something that she could see that. "Imitation Turkey, like a real turkey only different."

"No, it's not the same." she said.

"I can put the turkey as they get to notice it, and besides, 9 out of 10 meat eaters can't tell the difference." as she gets to se that she was going to make sure that she's going to work all according to plan."

As a knock on the door, Bart went up as she sees his girlfriend Jenda. "Hi Bart."

"Oh Jedna, what a nice surprise." he said. "You know, I can't help it with this turkey crisis, and I hope that they could see it as they get to see that it could that it was going to be that I need you to get that alien turkey back to its home planet." as Bart realized. "How did you know about that?"

"Lisa told me all about it, and I think that it could be that I'm going to meet this alien turkey and that's what I'm going to do."

"Okay, you can come in." said Suzie as she sees Maranda. "I need to talk to you." she said as Suzie saw her. "Oh, sure, sure, you can come in."

as Maranda gets to sit down. "Suzie, I know that there's a new report that there's going to be a turkey report as they could get to see how hungry they are, and I was wondering if you could be exactly as they had to collect though turkeys as they get to be ready on thanksgiving day as they get to make sure that they could noticed it as they might had to put them on Thanksgiving dinner tables."

"Oh yeah, I think that you can't get to eat those turkeys because I think that you could be that quite as they get to see that they have all run away." as Maranda isn't it buying it. "Yeah, sorry Maranda, there are no turkeys in there."

"YOU AND BART CAN'T FOOL ME TOGETHER, YOU KNOW YOU GOT TURKEYS!" Maranda screamed. "Oh yes, a lot of turkeys, I think that it could be that arranged." said Bart.

As Maranda gets to leave, they get to see that a lot of turkeys as they get to use it a lot. "What are we going to do?" asked Lisa. "There are a lot of turkeys and I don't know if I get to save them all."

"Don worry Lisa, I think that we're going to stall them as we get to see that they're going to notice it as they could realized that once they get to feel like them, they would feel if Thanksgiving could be free if they get to notice about them, but I think that if everyone could eat everything else on Thanksgiving, I bet that they could get everything else, like Vegetables." as Maranda gets to use a stethoscope as she hears as she got a plan.

Later, that night, she seem to call Chuckie Finster. "I'll get it." as he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Chuckie, This is Maranda, I bet that you're going to see that Bart's going to be throwing a big Thanksgiving bash in Miracle City and I was wondering if you could come over."

"But's that's impossible, he's going to visit his family for the weekend."

"That's what he thought at first, until there are a lot of turkeys that could be that happening."

"Well, it happen in news so I think that it could be that they're all over the worlds."

"Oh, it seems that Suzie is responsible for taking them."

"Oh, I understand." he said. "I supposed that Bart has team up with her and it seems that it could be that they could feel as possible." as Maranda hangs up, Chuckie called Donald Duck.

"Hello?" asked Donald said. "Bart is throwing a thanksgiving bash in Miracle City and we weren't invited."

"Bart Simpson's having a party and I'm not invited?"

"And what's worse, Suzie team up with him in order to steal those turkeys."

"That's horrible."

As the Powerpuff Girls heard that call. "What?" replied Blossom. "That's awful!"

"At least that we're not invited." said Buttercup. "No, I Wasn't invited either." said Daffy. "Numbuh 5 was never invited to some thanksgiving bash."

And so, as 4 phone calls became 8, and then they became 16, and then 32, and then 64.

Find out in the final chapter as we get to see what was going to happen with The Simspons, The Riveras, The Charmicheal Sisters, Frieda and Tom as all of these 64 phone callers going to take them on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Thanksgiving Bash

It was that The Simpsons, The Riveras, The Carmichaels and Frieda and Jenda are helping as they get to make sure that they're going to save the turkeys. "Hurry, we need to make sure that they could make it as they could find out about this!" Bart replied as he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." said Manny. "Manny no," Lisa Protested it. "It's an Angry mob!" as he gets to open the door and see it. "WE CAME HERE FOR SUZIE CHARMICHAEL!" as Bart told the mob. "She's with her sister Alisa." as they ran into her.

"SUZIE!" shouted the mob. "Yeah?" Suzie said. "WE HEARD THAT YOU COLLECT ALL TURKEYS!"

"Uh no, you see, that was nothing that I Could go as they could feel that my sister sold them all."

"YOU LIE!" said the mob. "WE KNOW IT!" as they get to make sure that they could be that they're looking at her.

"Oh man, this is bad!" said Bart. "How are we're going to be pulling out of this one now?" said Tom. "There's going to be that quite a way of making this more reasonable as they could feel that we could feel as they're going to know about it."

As they get to huddle. "Guys, this is horrible, how are we going to get out of this one?" asked Maria. "There could be that we need to make sure that they're going to allow that it was going to make sure as they're going to see as they would learn as they get as they have a planned.

As they're going to understand as they get to make it as they're going to allow as they get to see that it was simply as they get to notice it when they're going to learn that quite get to learn that quite as they had to learn to hoping as they get to see as they might had to work together.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Asked Homer. "I got a real bad feeling that this idea's going to end badly." "We got to trust Maria, it's the only way how."

As they turn back to the mob, Suzie announced. "I can assure you all that you're going to be that the Turkey's going to be very good."

"WHEN DO WE EAT?" asked The mob. "I Think that noon we guess." as Marge chucked. "SEE YOU THEN!" as they mob leaved.

"How are we going to make a thanksgiving at tomorrow at noon exactly? It's impossible!" Homer replied. "I have a plan."

As Peter narrates "And so the next day, they had to go over to the toontown stadium as they get to see that they're going to be that they're going to show that they get to see that they're see the dinner."

As we go to the next day known as thanksgiving, they had to make sure that they're going to believe that all of the toons are going to see that they get to make sure that they're standing outside the stadium.

As Marge gets to test on the microphone. "Hello, Hello, is this thing on?" as she gets to use her Microphone to talk into it. "Hello Cartoon characters, are you ready to eat?"

As the crowd shouts "YEAH!"

"I Can't hear you!" The Crowd shouts again! "You know, since that we're not to share with our friends, I guess that we can throw all that food away." she told Homer.

"No, No, we want to share and eat!" as Marge said "Okay then, let's celebrate Thanksgiving!" as they put on a spectacular show!

The crowd as pleased as they get to the dinner table as Marge appears wearing her Pilgrim dress. "Hello everybody, it's time to eat of our greatest meal ever!" as the crowd cheers.

Meanwhile, Bart and Frieda gets to see that they get to make sure that they're going to make sure that they get to put all of the turkeys in the tank.

"Okay, it's time to reveal the picture of a delicious turkey as they could notice as they would notice as when they get to see all of the turkey. "Okay everyone, who wants some turkey!"

"WE DO!" everyone shouted as they could see as they get to see that they're going to see that Marge was going to as they could get it as Rodolfo came out. "Uh, Marge, I know this that you're the host so I ask Maria to find the turkey but she can't find it anywhere." as he upsets the crowd.

"Don't worry, I don't think that would be that hard to find one." said Marge.

as Homer gets to count up the turkey, they could see that they get to make it. "As Homer and the others get to find the turkeys, The Carmichaels gets to make sure that they could collect the turkey." Narrated Peter. "So they could feel as they could as they get to make it as they're going to make it as they could make the crowd angry, as for Sam, she had to give the imitation turkey a go."

As they crowd could take it, Homer had to bring it. "Here you go, a meal, and did Rodolfo gave you a turkey, did he?"

"Yes he did!" Marge Announced as Homer open his plate as the crowd get to fight over it as Maria shouted "STOP!" as they did.

"Have you no manners?" she asked. "We need to make this a happy thanksgiving, we had to be thankful for being that we're all together."

The Crowd agreed with her as they could feel like it, and so, they get to pray as they get to eat as they might had to eat it.

And so, all of our favorite cartoons get to eat the Imitation turkey as get enjoy it as they could feel like it.

Later...

"I Want to thank you for a fabulous meal," said Maranda. "I just don't know how you do it but you just done it."

As they get to make sure that they get to leave the stadium when they get to see that Maranda gets to see an thrown out bag. "Imitating turkey?" as the turkeys get to rom free. "TURKEYAGETTON!" Shouted Maria as they saw a bunch of turkeys. "Great Maria, you gave us away." said Maria. "I'm sorry but the plan worked for a while."

"We've been had!" shouted Maranda as they became they mob once again as they get to eat it as they could get to her.

As the adults have been tied up, and the kids had been caught in leashes. "Okay, on the count of three, we're going to blow out a big turkey!"

"One..."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Shouted Marge.

"...Two..."

"Please! have mercy for those turkeys!" pleaded Bart.

"...Two-And-A-Half..."

"I can't believe you're doing this!" said Alisa. "Three!" as Maranda gets to pull the rope, the first cannonball gets flat as the mob sees turkey with tears in their eyes. "I went there before," said Rocko. "I went though the same thing."

"He's right." said Numbuh 2. "We can't do it, those poor turkeys can't be eaten!"

As he, Rocko and the rest of the mob has tears in their eyes too.

"HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR MINDS?!" surprised Maranda. "They're not ordinary birds," as Maranda goes with them, "They're Birds need to be cooked for every thanksgiving, and the next thanksgiving, and for every thanksgiving forever!" As the turkeys ran flee. "Now, let the cannon go!" as they pulled another rope as they get to see that another cannonball as they get to be pulling into Maranda as she gets to blown off like Team Rocket blasted off again every time they fail, and she came back as she landed on the floor.

Later, after Maranda gets taken to the hospital, "I want to thank you for help," said Tom. "I guess that I could go home to my family from my home planet."

"Gee, we wish that could go for it, but I guess that it could be that it was going to see that he went to that an UFO ship that can take Tom away.

In the planet, Tom came home as the other turkey having an all day celebration as they could get to see that they're going to see that he sees his wife and 2 kids, as he gets to hug them.

In the Rivera Residence on atop of Casa De Macho, all of the turkeys as they get to make that they get see it, as they get to see that Homer and Marge and Rodolfo and Maria in their Tuxedos and dresses. "Hello everyone, are you ready to eat?" As the Turkeys gobble happily. "We Can't hear you!" As the turkeys gobble harder! "Okay then, Bart will president you with Turkey Feed!" as he came out, he did.

"This is the best thanksgiving ever!" said Bart. "Well, I hope they had enough to eat." said Marge.

As Jenda gets to appear. "Happy Thanksgiving Bart!"

"Happy Thanksgiving Jenda!" as they get to kiss, a picture get to pull off the book that says "And They Live Thankful ever after."

As we head back to Peter who closes the book. "Well ladies and gentlemen, I hope that you enjoy our thanksgiving story because of that, I think that it could be a great one, and as for Maranda, well, she's okay but I think that she could be that make it as much."

as Brain gets to came in. "You made all that up, you happen to rip that off cartoon speicals." he replied.

"Yeah, but the dinner's part true." as they looked at us.

The End

Please make comments in the comments in the comments and have a Happy Thanksgiving.

Note: for the record, That Pokémon Antic on Maranda is hilariously funny.  
-Also, it's similar to the Rocko's Modern Life Episode "Turkey Time", and the stadium idea's all mine actually.


End file.
